1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye and body wash fountain apparatus which can be quickly and easily attached to a sink faucet.
Emergency eye wash fountains are required for employee safety in laboratories, factories and warehouses where employees handle corrosive materials which may be injurious to their eyes.
It is also presently a requirement that an eye wash station be provided in dentist offices and it is particularly desirable to have such eye flushing facilities immediately at hand in the chemical laboratories where risk of eye injury rate is high.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eye wash fountains of various types have been in common use for many years, however such eye wash fountains have usually comprised machined parts involved in mating and mismating apertures for the use of the fountain. These fountains have been provided at stations which are adjacent to but usually removed from the immediate work area.
An example of such fountains is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,829 comprising a member permanently attached to a faucet outlet which does not normally interfere with the use of faucet but can be quickly adjusted for diverting water from the faucet to a pair of outlets directing water flow upwardly for washing the eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. D. 250,594 similarly discloses a permanently attached faucet eye wash fountain having lateral discharge tubes directing streams of water upwardly for washing the eyes.
Because the need of such facilities is usually infrequent the location thereof is not normally well known to workers located in the above described industrial facilities.
Accordingly this invention provides a simple dual stream directed apparatus not requiring separate faucet attachment parts but which may be quickly and easily attached to a sink faucet outlet for use in washing eyes or other parts of the face.